Let Me Be Your Slut
by Parice-xo
Summary: Naruko is supposedly Sasuke's best friend. But after finding out he's shagged almost all of the female population in school, she's tired of being just a friend.
1. The Beginning

"Naruko, get the fuck up."

The blonde who was peacefully slumbering was awoken by the rude but highly agitated person on the other side of her phone.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed, letting a yawn escape from her full light pink lips.

"_What do I want? _ You're the one that called me, dobe!" He replied.

Usually the blonde, referred to as Naruko, would get her kicks from annoying the poor guy on the other end of her mobile but even she was not in the mood at three in the morning. She needed her sleep if she was to ever be up in time in the morning.

"Sasuke, don't be such a bastard. Clearly I did not mean to call you. Now, is there anything else you want to say before I hang up and go back to sleep?" She asked, wiping the drool from the side of her mouth. Thanking god no one was there to see.

"Yeah, don't sleep with your phone. Oh and you sound sooo cute when you snore." He said, laughing as he finished his sentence.

Naruko growled and hung up the phone. How dare he mock her about how she sleeps. Twat.

With that, she soon dozed off again.

The ivory beauty laid in front of her, completely pure and clotheless. His obsidian hair covering his face and his eyes; her favorite feature.

She reached out and gently tucked his locks behind his ears. His eyes flashed open and he grabbed her wrist.

Pale on tan.

Though he didn't push her away or say anything, just rested with his hand on her.

The tense atmosphere overwhelmed her and she leaned in slowly to his face, puckering her lips.

He did the same, placing his other hand on the back of her neck to move her to him closer.

"I love you." He said against her lips, his velvet smooth voice echoing in her mind.

" I… I love you too." The girl replied. This had been the ultimate objective, to get him to say this, since she was younger. Her affection gone unnoticed but she never complained. They had a special bond.

Their lips collided causing passion to explode into her, however the scene became more intense when it got hotter and her clothes were beginning to be removed.

It would have been perfect until, this annoying sound woke her from her dream.

She smashed her hand down on the clock so hard that it practically broke under her brutal force.

Yes that's right, Sasuke Uchiha was her secret confession.

She jumped from her bed, flipping the covers onto her messy floor and grabbing for the book on the white wooden desk across the room.

It had a dark scarlet leather cover and such neat cursive writing inside it.

She flipped through it and wrote down the event of her dream, to read later. She had been doing this for weeks now. Her dreams were so vivid that she had to record them.

It helped her with her English work anyway. Mr. Iruka, her English teacher, was the person she confided in most, so much so that she even left their names in when she turned in her book.

However, no one else knew about it.

After finishing the last sentence she tossed the book into her bag and rummaged around for some clothes in her closet.

Settling on a yellow tank top tucked into a waist high short black, yellow, and white skirt, with a small black cardigan.

She twirled around in front of her floor length mirror, happily nodding at her girly choice.

Usually, she was the type of girl who just wears a tight hoodie and a good fitting pair of jeans and that was her set but she felt like the beginning of a brand new her; a more attractive her.

Slipping her feet into some casual black flats, she grabbed her bag hanging off the chair and her red book from her bed before running into the bathroom to brush her teeth and leave for school.

She looked at her phone as she quickened her pace.

3 New messages.

Heey! Where are you? Have you done the English project due today? xx

-Kiba.

Did you sleep call anyone else, dobe?

-Sasuke.

Hey Naruko, do you know if Sasuke's in today? He won't answer my texts. Maybe he ran out of credit? x

-Sakura.

The blonde shook her head with a smile on her face and replied to them in order.

-Yes, Kiba, I did do my English and no you can't copy. Xx

-No, I didn't, Bastard. Why, would you feel less special?

- Sakura... you'll find out in school. X

When the school came into view she felt her phone go off again. She checked and saw it was from Sasuke.

-You wish.

However, as soon as she saw that text she saw Sasuke in front of her.

"I don't have to." Naruko said, walking past him.

He grabbed the girl's slim wrist, stopping her in her tracks and forcing her to look back at him.

"What?" She asked, finding this unfamiliar with him.

"Tell the teachers I went home sick." He said, his face as emotionless as ever.

"Not even a please?" The blonde asked, letting out a breath… she hasn't even realized that she was holding it in.

"Fuck off. " He said rolling his eyes.

"Saaaaaaaasukeee! Are you ready to go?" Came an annoying shriek that was suddenly attached to Sasuke's arm.

This time it was the blonde's turn to roll her eyes but looking more closely at the girl she noticed it wasn't actually Sakura… or Ino.. or anyone else she knew.

"Who's this?" Naruko asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"None of your business." The girl said smugly.

Naruko held in the temptation to hit the little rat looking thing.

"Anyway, just tell them I went home sick." He said, and walked out of the school with the girl still clinging to his arm.

The truth was… they were going off to fuck. He always picked out girls he would shag for the day. Many were ugly little things but that didn't seem to bother Sasuke at all, though it did put Naruko in a bad mood.

Though actually Sasuke and Naruko were quite close. Sharing secrets and what the other girls where like in bed- not the thing she wanted to hear but she would get an idea of what he liked sexually, and always meeting up Saturday afternoon to go to their special place. A secluded little flower field, a few miles behind his mansion, next to a little flowing river and surrounded by forest. It was like a scene from Bambi. And it was theirs alone, keeping it a secret from everyone.

Walking around a bit to cool down, Naruko finally decided it was time to go to her lesson, it being Science with Mr. Kakashi.

She walked into the door, ignoring everyone who adverted their gaze towards her.

The blonde looked at the teacher's desk. He wasn't there. Though this was Kakashi we were on about. He's never on time.

Speaking of the devil, Kakashi walked through the door, a big smile hidden behind a mask. "Sorry I'm late."

"What's your excuse this time?" The blonde mumbled.

" I received a free STI test, and this morning was the only time they could fit me in." The teacher shrugged casually.

"Eww, that's gross!" Sakura and Ino squealed at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing.

"I do get some." Kakashi said turning his back to the girls who clearly were too embarrassed to talk about their sexual ventures themselves.

Sakura bounced over to Naruko, her short pink bob swaying slightly, a smile placed on her lips making her look like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Is Sasuke here?" She asked.

The blonde felt like smashing her own head into a brick wall. "Sakura, does he look like he's here?"

Kakashi then intervened on the conversation, "Oh, is Sasuke sick today?"

Naruko smiled to herself, now she either had two options; give Sasuke up and hope the school would punish him or save his ass and possibly get a favor later…

"He's gone off to fuck some tramp." Naruko said nonchalantly, snickering at how evil she felt at the moment.

Sakura dropped everything she was holding, "You're lying! " She said angrily.

"Oh yeah?" The mischievous girl pulled out her mobile, and her thin fingers quickly dialed up Sasuke's number and switched it to speaker phone.

After two rings, the phone picked up.

"What do you want, dobe?" He asked, practically growling.

"How's the shag going?" She asked, staring at her nails, wondering what color she would manage to paint them tonight.

"It was just fine until you called." He said, in the same tone.

"Sasuke, nooooooooooooo!" Came a loud ear bleeding sound from the broken hearted pink haired girl.

"…Did you have me on speakerphone?" He questioned.

To answer that question, Kakashi spoke up, "Heeeeeeey Sasuke. Nice to know you're okay, and … busy. But come back, you have to attend an after school. "

Naruko fell into a fit of laughter when she heard Sasuke's normally sophisticated vocabulary go colorful.

Kakashi grabbed her phone, while she was preoccupied on trying to keep her sides from splitting. "And this will cause you an afterschool detention as well. "

"What?" She screamed, her hysterics suddenly stopping.

"Phones aren't allowed out during lessons, you know that."

"Awwweh, come on, Kakashi, be cool, man!" Naruko whined.

"I am cool." He said walking away, and placing the phone in the draw of his teacher's desk.

The blonde slouched on her desk, playing with the pencil in her hand like it was a rocket, when her's and everyone else's attention was drawn to the door being forcedly slammed open, a murderous aura suddenly filling the air. Detention was soooo much fun.

Naruko's eyes strayed away from the door, knowing who was going to walk through it, acting as though she hadn't noticed anything.

"Dobe..." The voice strained to keep quiet.

She didn't move.

"Look at me." He said, more calmly but still on the edge.

Naruko looked up slowly, she had never heard him so angry. She always annoyed him but never had she interrupted this clearly sex obsessed maniac from his business.

"You clumsy, good for nothing, bitch. You snitched on me to Kakashi because I wouldn't keep you company in this fucking shithole? Grow up. You're stupid attention seeking antics will back fire on you one day." He said, moving towards his desk.

Though this was nothing new. They insulted each other like this a lot but this time Naruko didn't retaliate.

She folded her arms on her desk, and laid her head in them.

It took five minutes before Sasuke said anything, "What's up with you? It's not like you were about to be laid."

She turned her head over to the opposite direction of him, suddenly not in the mood to talk. Though this wasn't sudden. It never was, whenever she heard wind of the slut's shags, her mood changed and she just wanted to be left alone.

"Alright, be like that then. " He said, acting like he had no interest in her anymore.

"You might wanna get checked." Naruko burst out into a fit of fake laughter while secretly scraping her nails into the desk to keep herself from crying.

Sasuke's face dropped and you could see the annoyance leaking from him like it was sweat.

"Shut up, whore." He replied, in his non-amused tone.

"True though. You fuck all kinds of skanks. It wouldn't surprise me if you had an STD or two." Her voice was sliding from joking to being deadly serious, though no one else could tell which it was.

Sasuke glanced at the back of her head, as she still was facing the opposite direction, what was her problem today?

"Someone jealous?" Sakura picked up into the conversation, snickering to Ino.

Those two always followed Sasuke about whether he was going shopping, home, school, or detention… they were always there.

"Oh, I'm surprised you could see me Pinky, considering you always have your head so far up his ass." I retorted.

Ino tried to hold in a giggle but failed and Sakura gave her a deadly look, "Sorry, but it was funny." She said shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"At least he would fuck me. You're around him just as much as every other girl and he still hasn't tried it on with you. That must hurt." She sneered.

High school did horrible things to that one's mind, of course her obsession with Sasuke and the way he played her and every other girl didn't help either. There must be some good in her surely?

"Sakura that's enough." Sasuke intervened.

"Oh, why baby? I'm just setting her straight. You always complain about her. How she's so annoying, ugly, and dumb. How she couldn't attract any sort of man within miles of her. That you hated spending time around her. That you wished she would just get out of your life."

Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. The blonde felt her heart shatter. To be handed his feelings about her by that bubblegum bitch.

"That's just plain harsh." Ino stated. Usually when it's about Sasuke's 'Woman Of The Week' they go fucking crazy with bitchiness.

"What do you care?" The pink headed girl turned on her 'best friend'. "You're just like the others. Jealous because you can't be as close to him as I can be."

"Heheh. The only way you can be is if you became someone else. You desperate slutty sket. You only get so close because he's a horny dog who needs a shag and you have no problem taking off your clothes. That's it. You honestly think you're closer than any other shag he's had? You'd be out of your mind." Naruko said, her defensiveness kicking in from the previous statements and her odd feeling to want to protect Ino after she sort of stood up for her.

Though it didn't make her feel any better about what she said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. No idea what I can do to you. No idea how much he actually hates you. How would I know this unless he talked to me about it? Not as close to him as you think you are. I bet you think you and him are best friends because no one else hangs around long enough to care, whereas he just can't wait to get away from you. I mean, you hypocrite. You always nag me about what I wear to impress him and attaching myself to him and getting into his business where you do the same exact thing. Look at what you're wearing. You'd never really wear that, just to impress him. Get it through your head. He doesn't want you." Sakura laughed.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? I clearly don't want him. Or I'd go to his house dressed in nothing but an overcoat. Oh wait I remember, that's you." The blonde replied, trying not to explode but when she gets too angry she starts to cry.

"Well, let's just say that night. We christened your 'secret spot.'" Her whole face twisted into such an evil stare that it was almost creepy and she started to cackle to herself.

Naruko's face dropped, "What are you talking about, you witch?"

"That little beautiful place behind his house. It was amazing and just made the experience so much better. In fact, I even left a little heart carved into the tree. Just for you."

That little bitch tainted the one place that was just hers and Sasuke's.

Naruko didn't even know how to react to that.


	2. The Horrible Plan

How could he do that to her? She always knew he was a major asshole, but to take it to that extreme?

She could feel the tears welling up in her beautiful azure eyes, trying her hardest to will them back into her head.

She was not allowed to be weak at this time. Not for _her_ pleasure. And certainly not in front of him.

The blonde began to laugh, louder and more joyful than ever. "I love how you think you can faze me."

"You don't know who you're messing with." She hissed.

"Bring it on." Naruko countered.

Kakashi then appeared in the classroom out of nowhere, "Now, now kiddies. We should all get along. Instead of making life so much harder than it needs to be."

Sakura pushed passed, barging the fox girl with her shoulder almost making her fall.

Ino ran over to Naruko. "Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeeah. I'll be fine, thanks." Naruko answered, happy that she had found a new friendship.

"Come to mine?" Ino asked, clearly knowing that the blonde was in need of some intense girly remedies.

"So, Paranormal Activity is meant to be scary?" Naruko asked, as Ino slipped in the disc and plonked herself back onto the couch next to the other blonde.

Both were surrounded by large amounts of crisps, sweets, ice cream, and popcorn while being covered with a thin blanket.

The lights were out; Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka were gone on an anniversary dinner and motel night, leaving Naruko and Ino to whatever girly shenanigans they had.

"So, what made you change about Sasuke?" Naruko asked, the question had been eating away at her all day and after the events that took place she felt as though she had really connected and made a bond with Ino.

"Well, to tell the truth… I woke up one day and realized he wasn't what I wanted. He may be 'cool' and hot, but he's a man whore and couldn't give me the love I needed. Once I got that through to myself, I fell for another boy who I'm now seeing… but I didn't say anything before…" She confessed.

Naruko was taken back in shock, who knew fan girls could revert back into normal human beings?

"And who's this new guy hunk?" She asked winking and nudging Ino's arm.

They both started to giggle before Ino breathed out the name of her lover that Naruko didn't see coming.

"Kiba."

"Omg! Realllllllllllllllllly?" Naruko asked her Barbie friend.

"Yeah, he's really sweet, and my god, he has MUSCLES!" She said, making muscle flexes.

The both cracked up laughing again, before Naruko had yet another question.

"How did that happen?"

"Well, it started out when Sakura and I were at the mall. She ran off to the lingerie section while I was in the changing room without telling me, and I ran out to show her my dress only to see her flirting with Sasuke. It had really upset me, so I ran out the store… not even thinking to take off the clothes that I hadn't paid for and the alarm went off. Sakura pretended she didn't know me and continued flirting, but Kiba ran over and told the guards that lay off. He's a trainee guard and was buddy-buddy with all of them. So as long as the clothes were put back I was free to go without any trouble. I thanked him and he asked me out for coffee to talk about what I was thinking, running out of the shop like that." A wild smile appeared on her lips as you could practically see that she was replaying those moments in her head.

"So why not tell anyone?"

"The pressures of high school and knowing how everyone is there, we thought it would help our relationship to stay quiet until we're serious enough."

Ino was actually quite smart, why didn't she notice this before?

Sasuke just poisoned everyone's minds.

Yup, that's it. He's a poison. Killing everything in his path.

"So what about the Sasuke situation, what's with that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know anymore. I thought we were best friends but Sakura apparently knows different." Naruko said, her smile fading.

"Sakura made that up." Ino said, shifting in her seat for the second time that day.

"What? Really? That bitch!"

"Though, I don't know about the sex in your spot part… but she only added shit from the arguments that you guys have every day. Like right before she interrupted." Ino said, the conversation was no longer enjoyable.

"Then why didn't he say anything?" Naruko asked, still discouraged.

"Since when has that smug bastard ever known to actually help someone when it doesn't benefit him?" Ino stated, starting to get worked up.

Naruko began laughing. How she already started loving this girl!

"Let's get him back." Ino put forth, a plan already starting to form in her mind.

"What are you thinking?" Naruko asked devilishly.

"Well, he likes sex. Let's use this to your advantage."

"I haven't done anything sexual before though…" Naruko admitted, slightly ashamed that she was sixteen and probably the most innocent girl in her school.

"I'll help you practice!" Ino shouted before running into her room.

Naruko thought about what she could possibly be getting… porn?

And then Ino ran back in, grinning widely and dropping a medium sized box on the red carpet.

"What's in there?" Naruko asked, her damn curiosity getting to her again.

Ino opened it to reveal…. Dildos. Of every shape, color, and size.

"What the fuck? You use all these!" Naruko asked, astounded.

"No! Only two- The Rabbit and Bob, and they're kept in my room. These are un-used ones that Sakura made me order with her." Ino said, proud and confident about something considered so personal.

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruko asked picking the first one her hand touched in the box. It was small and green. She clicked a button located at the bottom and felt the vibration on her hands. It was small but damn that thing felt crazy powerful in her hand.

"Well, you can use it in that way if you want, but I thought you could practice on this. I'll pretend to be a guy and teach you the right touching techniques to get them horny. That's all we should need, innocent light touches on top of the clothes with some sexy clothes."

Naruko smirked, "I want him on his knees begging for me. And if acting like I know everything about sex is the only way to do it then so be it."

Ino smiled, "Just promise me you won't become a real whore like the rest of his fan girl brigade." She held her pinky out to signify the importance by bringing back the tradition of the pinky promise.

"No, I would never turn there. I'd rather die." Naruko said, locking pinkies with her bestie.

The next day was beautiful. Both girls awoke from the floor, wondering how they both managed to fall off and land on each other without realizing.

The doorbell rang and they ran to the door expecting Ino's parents to come back.

But it was Kiba.

"Oh, hey Naruko… What are you doing here?" Kiba asked, confused and desperately trying to think of an excuse as to why he was there.

"You know, I like to come over and have hot, lesbian sex with Ino until I can't feel anything anymore." Naruko replied and both girls giggled.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

They couldn't tell if he was more shocked, almost gleaming with happiness, or wondering if he thought he was losing his girlfriend to another girl.

"No, baby, we just became really great friends and thought it was the perfect time to have a sleep over." Ino said.

"Oh." He replied, wrapping his muscled arms around Ino's waist and pulling her against his body.

Ino pulled him inside and sat him on the couch before offering to make pancakes for everyone.

Naruko laughed at the expression on his face when he saw what he thought he was competing with in the box they had left on the floor.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"That's not hers. Just something we began plotting against Sasuke." Naruko explained.

"And you plan on shoving all these up his ass?" Kiba replied.

"No. We were gonna… these were for… hm. Hey Ino! What the hell are we using these for?" Naruko shouted to the cook.

"I haven't thought that far into the plan…" She murmured from the kitchen, making her almost inaudible to those in the living room.

"Then why'd you get them out?" Naruko asked, now thinking hard about what she wanted exactly.

"It was the first thing I thought of when we said we were gonna get him back with sex! " Ino replied.

"Great. So now we have a box of dildos and no plan." Naruko slouched on the couch, chin in her hands.

"Well… who said you needed to use them against Sasuke?" Kiba butted in.

Oh what a wonderfully evil mind he had.

"Oh, what's your idea?" Naruko asked, raising her head from her hands and placing them in a Monty Burns pose.

"Well, you fell out with Sakura right?" He said, making both girls smile.

Ino ran from the kitchen leaving the pancake mix on the side and joined Naruko, as they ran upstairs and started to work out what exactly was the plan. Nothing to serious, but humiliating.

"So… we aren't having pancakes anymore?" Kiba asked, his smile turning into a frown as no one was going to answer him except his empty stomach.

"Why can't we give her aids? Maybe she'd learn to wear protection and think twice about fucking a fellow man slut." Ino whined.

"We are not giving her aids," Naruko said annoyed that she's rejected that idea for the billionth time already, "Whoa? Crazy bitch never used protection?"

"Nope, never. She wanted to have Sasuke's child so hopefully he'd act like a gentleman and marry her because of it." Ino told her, she felt disgusted that she was ever friends with her.

"Haha, as if, and she was claiming to know him better than I did. Hmmm. Did you hear that rumor about Karin catching Chlamydia?" Naruko asked, an idea suddenly hitting her.

"Yeah, Sasuke was refusing to have sex with her because of it until she got rid of it." Ino said, inside gossip told by Sakura.

"Well, hopefully she still has it." Naruko said, half her plan formed and ready to be used.

Kiba and the girls had spent almost two hours trying to convince Karin to use a couple of the many dildos.

"Please, Karin!" Ino and Naruko begged simultaneously.

Kiba just stood there, thinking about why he was even there… other than to carry the box.

"Why the fuck should I use some of these?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Well… you see… Sasuke said that while he can't have sex with you that you shouldn't be tortured like that and should get to enjoy the pleasure too, spent with his own money." Naruko lied, why else would she use it unless she said it came from Sasuke.

"Well in that case!" Karin grabbed the box and rummaged through picking out her favorite ones and giving the rest back.

"We'll come pick them up tomorrow. To give back to him… because he gets off on it." Naruko continued fibbing.

"Why didn't he get them and pick them up himself?" She asked, getting wary again.

"Do you think someone like him would have time to come down her and give you a box of dildos when he has all those girls trying to get on him and probably steal them from him? It was just easier for everyone this way."

"Oh, that makes sense." Karin said and shut her door, eager to get to work.

"Ew. Ew. Ew." All three of them said as they left the block of houses.

"This plan is fucked up." Kiba said, just glad it wasn't against him.

"Well, how else would we catch the attention of the mentally fucked?" Ino asked and high fived Naruko.

"What now though?" Kiba asked.

"We wait." Naruko said.

The next day finally popped around and Naruko and Ino were going to do something they never thought they would do on a Sunday.

Pick up some dildos from Karin.

They knocked on her door and she arrived at the door handing them a pretty light blue box that smelled of a lovely flower-ly perfume scent.

"Is this the…?" Ino couldn't finish asking her question.

"Yes, I wanted to make it that little more special, make sure he gets it." She winked before slamming her door, obviously deciding that they weren't worth her time anymore.

"Gross." The girls squirmed.

"But it's perfect." Naruko said, her evil smile spreading across her lips. Now we just need a good tag.

"There are some hidden in the back of our Flower Shop!" Ino shouted and they ran to the shop as quickly as they could.

This plan would be the bomb.

They waited till night to deliver the box upon Sakura's doorstep.

A tag on the side reading, "Sakura, this is for you for all the times we can't be together. Please use as much as possible, I'd love that."

They rang the doorbell and jumped behind the bushes in her front garden waiting for someone to take the perfectly wrapped gift box to the biggest bitch in the world.

Only took forty two seconds before she yanked open the door, almost pulling it off the hinges and picking up the box and screaming upon reading the tag and running back inside with it.

Now, there was nothing left for the girls to do.

It took till Thursday for her to find out and tell Sasuke about the chlamydia she had gotten.

Sasuke made a big deal out of it and soon everyone was talking about Sakura's vagina.

"I feel a little bad." Naruko admitted while sitting with Ino and Hinata in Math.

"Same." Ino said, getting a 'shh' from Mr. Asuma.

"Though it was totally worth it, even if we have to bear the guilty conscious' to give her what she deserves." Naruko said, smiling to herself.

Hinata caught on quickly but said nothing. She was friends with the girls, not Sakura, but she did find this prank a little too cruel for her goody goody personality.

"Now, what to do with Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Something that will change him forever." Naruko thought.

"Make him fall in love with you, then break his heart?" Ino suggested.

"Hmmm. How would we go about doing that?" Naruko asked.

"Well, I hear he's going to 'Desire' tonight, catch his eye first?" Ino proposed.

Desire is the local hotspot, night club that has risen in popularity over the past couple of months.

"After school, come over and help me pick out an outfit that would make him drool?" Naruko said.

"With pleasure." Ino agreed.


	3. Not a Chapter!

First off, let me say that I am so so so sorry that I have waited this long to say anything but my computer hard drive had crashed and took all my future chapters and stories with it which had bugged the hell out of me and had made me lose the motivation to keep writing but after all this time I have decided that I will continue writing for those of you who actually like to read my writings. I am currently in the middle of writing my new chapter as we speak and I won't stop until it's done. Unfortunately I can't remember where I was going with this story, as all my notes had gone with it as well, however I will try to keep it up with the same technique of it so far!

So hopefully a new chapter will be up soon and I'm sorry again for the incredibly long wait!

~Much love.3


	4. The Second Thoughts

Naruko stared at her reflection in the mirror, disbelieving that it was herself looking back.

"You look so gorgeous..." Ino cooed at the girl. Checking her up and down for any imperfections like a loose thread or a hair out of place.

The honey blonde stood five foot eight with the five inch white heels accentuating her long slim legs which also made her dress look shorter than it was. The dress itself was a lacey, skin tight, white piece with a cut out revealing a lot of cleavage, Ino's favourite of her collection, however it made Naruko uncomfortable. Her nails done in French tips with glittery gloss over the top and her hair fell in big bouncy curls with her fringe quiffed back. The makeup was equally dramatic with a dark smokey eye and peachy glow cheeks finished off with nude lipstick. "Don't wanna go too over the top!" Ino stated while sticking her tongue out in concentration making it sound a little less than English. Her natural tan skin was illuminated by the white of the dress. Safe to say, Naruko was stunning.

"You should model!" Ino said, admiring her work greatly. Naruko snapped back from looking at herself and blushed.

"I'm not the type of girl for modeling.." Naruko replied, though she did find herself looking better than she ever thought she could look.

"Oh shh..." Ino hushed her, clearly annoyed by the other blonde's modesty. "I think you look better than most of the models I see in my fashion magazines!" Ino adds rather proudly.

Naruko smiled, "Thanks, Ino...for everything."

"That's what friends are for!" She retorted before checking the time. "We better get you down there!"

"Are you not coming?"

Ino could sense the anxiousness in her voice. "We'll if I'm in the way, how are you supposed to lure _him_,"she says with disgust, "Remember, he's a vulture. He'll pick off the vulnerable, lonely, and noticeable." Naruko nods to this. For the plan to work she's got to be strong.

As Naruko enters the enormous club room she quickly realizes that getting him to notice her was going to be harder than she thought. It was packed full of young attractive girls who knew what they're doing. The music deafened her from any other sound as she made her way through the crowds, trying to secretly spot Sasuke. She checked the prettiest girls for him to be watching them nearby but the blonde failed to see him anywhere. Eventually, after she circled the gigantic room a couple times, she decided to take a break from her swelling feet and headed to the bar to enjoy herself.

Right as Naruko made it to the bar and started to order herself a coke, she felt a hand land on hers and she turns to see a man talking to her, she could only just hear him over the music.

"How about I buy you a drink, sweetness?"

He was nowhere near as charming as he believed himself to be, his hair was gelled back but looked more greasy than anything, and his suit jacket, probably worn to make him look smarter, drowned him and was full of stains. Gravy? Pasta sauce, maybe? She pulls her hand slowly from his, trying to hide the disgust that was spreading across her face, and shuddered starting to feel nauseous.

"No thanks..." She says avoiding eye contact.

"Look here, girl!" He starts to shout to be heard over the music and grabs her arm forcefully, "I'm going to buy you a drink!"

Naruko pulls away to no avail, the greasy man was stronger than he looked. She looked around frantically for help but no one was around or even looking in her direction. She keeps waving her arm, getting more and more distressed, trying to loosen his grip.

In a flash, a second man appeared and held his own grip on the horrible guy's arm, to Naruko's surprise and delight. She looked up to the unknown man, but his attention is on the greasy guy, his look was menacing. Suddenly the man started making pained noises and scrunching his face in agony. Obviously new guy's grip is stronger than greaseball's. When his arm was released he ran off as quickly as he could, and slipped away into the crowd.

"Thankyou so much!" Naruko said, sighing in relief, very grateful he was there. It felt as though the club was quiet, like she was stuck in time and no one else was aware of it. She didn't like being in this place. It made her feel like a different person, a more helpless person.

"Let's dance." The tall man says, Naruko can't help but realize that his voice and appearance are fairly similar, she can't recall but damn was he hot!

Naruko shrugged, "why not?" She was too wrapped up in what happened and the handsome man to think about what she was agreeing to. She can't dance!

In less than a moment both her and her mysterious hero are in the middle of the dance floor on a higher platform of the club. He starts to dad but Naruko s lost for a moment. She's never danced before, she starts to get nervous again until she remembers Ino's advice floating into her head. _Don't force yourself into it or it will look unnatural and weird. Let yourself go, stop thinking, and your body will move on its own. _

"Right..." Naruko mutters under her breath, distrusting her body to follow suit. We closes her eyes to focus on the music trying to relax but she was finding it hard. _How embarrassing..._ She thought to herself.

The blonde tensed up feeling something brush against rear waist and then hold her tightly, pulling her along to the music.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He whispers into her ear causing her to shudder but not like before, in a sexy way.

He moved his hands on her body and slowly she began to relax and enjoy the music and movements until she began to move on her own. Soon, she didn't need any help on dancing, in fact she loved it and had no idea why she never tried before.

An hour and a half past and the couple were still dancing and the people around them soon stopped to watch their mesmerizing display. When the sing finished he held her close and looked her in the eyes. His stare was nothing like before, is it was kind and sweet. "I'll get you a drink." He says with a smile.

Naruko automatically smiled back making her feel a bit warm. While she waited for his return she noticed that she didn't know his name. He handed her the coke and vodka while she was in thought. She downed it before opening her mouth to ask his name when a voice called over the music, over everything.

"Itachi!"

Now Naruko could feel the alcohol warm up her throat down to her stomach. She didn't realize how strong it was until the after taste in her mouth made her gag slightly distracting her from sound.

The man the blonde was dancing with looked towards the sound, as did the rest of the crowd of people. After the taste had faded she realized what everyone was staring at. It was Sasuke. Naruko drooled a little, she couldn't tell if it was from Sasuke or the alcohol... Or both. _Maybe I need to drink a little more if one drink us affecting me this much_... She thought quickly.

She eyed Sasuke up and down, she'd never seen him wear a formal shirt with the first couple of buttons left open leaving the tie to hang loosely from his neck and his grey slim trousers showing off, what Naruko and many other girls found extremely attractive, his ass. He looked as though he came out of grueling business meeting, only without the jacket.

_Naruko likey._

"What, little brother?" Itachi asked, the music had stopped at this point allowing the conversation to be held.

"I'm cutting in." He said smoothly, his straight face turning into a cheeky smile.

He jumped for the upstairs seating area to the platform that Naruko and Itachi had been ripping up, cuednthemisic to start again and grabbed the blonde's waist, pulling her ever so close to him that she thought her chest would pop out of the hole in Ino's dress. The audience still had their eyes glued on the trio instead of dancing like the came to do.

The club was beginning to seem more like a show and Naruko was the volunteer picked from the spectators.

Suddenly the poor girl found herself in a three way Vietnamese Waltz when pulled back and forth from both brothers like a doll in a battle of being her dance partner. She smiled to herself at the thought of being fought over. Never in all her short life did Naruko imagine Sasuke fighting over her. Especially with his brother.

Naruko had forgotten about Sasuke's brother, as his 'best friend' she wasn't very good at it, though in her defense Itachi was never around when they were young and then he was just gone, vanished. She remembered that it had broken Sasuke up, but he must have seen him lately because this was not the reunion she used to believe would happen,not that he ever liked talking about it. Everything of Itachi's was gone, it was like he didn't exists after he left. She justified it to herself, feeling awful about forgetting him.

The blonde could feel all the women shooting daggers into her, jealous of the attention of the two Menander crowds, but that wasn't the only glares being thrown into it. The brothers exchanged deadly looks at each other, no words, not even to Naruko until Sasuke muttered, "she will be mine." to Itachi. She could feel his labored breathing being tightly held in his arms, she giggled thinking the 'dance fight' was taking it more out of them she thought. However, everyone heard Sasuke's comment and began whooping getting the battle more heated to the cheers.

This had went on till the club announcer had said it was closing time and turned off the music and disco lights. Sasuke, getting to have the last dance, got the advantage of easily pulling Naruko into the leaving crowd before Itachi could even blink or catch his breath.

Sasuke revealed that he had his own exit that the general public didn't really know about making Naruko laugh, she really wasn't surprised. He always had an escape plan.

The dark haired man led the blonde far from the pub until they had run so out of breath that they both collapsed from exhaustion. When their laughter died down they realized how quiet it really was as they looked up to the dark sky. It was like the night took all its beauty and placed it right in front of them.

"Wow, where are we?" Naruko gasped, admiring the stars.

"Some sort of field." Sasuke replied, looking around trying to see some sort of clue as to where they were but came to a blank.

They didn't even realized that they had been inching closer together with every passing second until they were touching.

"Hey, look..." Sasuke started, trying to think of the word to use, making an awkward pause. "About what Sakura said..."

"Don't ruin this moment." Naruko abruptly interrupted him,her voice was cold as ice but inside she was begging him to stop before everything got to her again.

He stopped saying whatever it was he was going to and turned away, "Well, I'm sorry." He said and left it at that.

After a while they stood up and started walking out of the field to find a way home, "So I didn't know you could dance... It was like seeing a different side to you." He admitted, filling the silence.

"It was my first time..." She smiled sheepishly, proud of herself.

"Well, I think you fooled everyone tonight." He said, gently entwining his fingers in hers.

Naruko thought she'd have a heart attack with the speed her heart was racing. This was everything she ever wanted but she did have a plan. One she had to follow otherwise she'd just be another idiotic skank. And then she realized for the first time since concocting this plan that she was going to get hurt as much as she was going to make him hurt.

_Is it worth it?_


	5. The Brother

((I'm so sorry for the typos in the last chapter, turns out my iPad wasn't too keen on letting me sound normal!))

As soon as the knob started jiggling Ino had rushed to the door, not even giving Naruko a second to get in before jumping on her. The blondes both ended on the floor, poor Naruko holding her head and grumbling about a new bruise she'd be getting but it still didn't stop Ino from getting up and jumping around excitedly.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled, looking like she was about to explode from all the anticipation from the night.

"Just normal stuff." Naruko said with a sly little smile causing Ino to whine some more.

"I've been having to listen to this all night!" Kiba complained, walking into the front hall from the living room before cutely wrapping his arms around Ino.

"Awweh, that's adorable." Naruko sighed, _Why the hell can't I have something like that._

"Are you kidding? I'm only doing this to shut her up." Kiba laughed, making Ino grunt annoyed.

Naruko smiled at them as they began play fighting, well... as Ino began punching Kiba forcing him to try to run away.

The blonde recalled to her other amusing 'fight' of the night and laying on the field with Sasuke right up to where he walked her to Ino's front door. A gigantic blush took over her face quicker than a deadly rash, this caught Ino's attention.

The bleach blonde snickered as she saw Naruko deep in thought and appeared behind her, ever so slowly creeping closer over Naruko's shoulder till a eerie voice escaped her throat, "Watcha thinkin' about?"

Naruko gasped as chills ran down her spine, Ino broke down into laughter, "For your information, I have the plan began to work." Naruko stated, irritated.

"_Began?_ " Ino coined on, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well it's not like he was going to fall in love with me in one night! Sasuke and Itachi did fight over dancing with me then when the club closed we ran away to a field and watched the stars, then he walked me home." Naruko said, trying to be as casual about this as possible while her insides were doing flips.

"Right.. and this isn't affecting you at all?" Skeptical Ino pointed out.

"No, not at all."

Ino stared into Naruko's eye as a blank expression fell on her face, making things awkward for Naruko. She didn't want to admit she was having the time of her life and that she was rethinking the plan and have Ino disappointed in her.

"Right..." Ino finally gave up, "Let's get you more comfortable and you can tell me more details!"

"Us... Us more details." Kiba injected.

"Yeah, yeah... forgot you were one of the girls." Ino replied, and the two blondes started howling with laughter as Kiba shuffled himself back to the couch, crossed his arms and waited for the two to get back so that he smack them in the faces with his pillow.

After Naruko and Ino had come back through from changing into their pajamas, Naruko in blue tank and shorts with clouds printed all over and Ino in a short pink night gown, they sat beside Kiba on the couch who looked like he had almost fallen asleep waiting for them.

Naruko began going into every detail of the night to how she remembered it smell, to the songs, to the people's dancing, to her own escapades with the grease ball and the brothers. And definitely how much she has began to adore dancing.

"I want to learn all kinds of beautiful dances! Belly dancing, Waltzing, Fox-trotting, tangoing! It was just so amazing in that three way dance with all the eyes watching me, I almost felt like I was on _Dirty Dancing_ !" She gushed.

"We can learn together!" Ino jumped in and they began their version of the 'tango' until Ino kept standing on Naruko's feet.

"Jeez _Barbie_! Were you made with two left feet?!" Naruko blurted out falling over to grab her foot and protect it from Ino.

"Don't call me that or I'll step all over you!" Ino squealed as she chased Naruko around the living room floor with Naruko on her knees.

Ino's parents appeared at the living room door, "What on earth is going on here?" Her father asked, laughing at the girls.

You could tell that Ino took straight after her mother, they could almost be twins. Her parents were gone a lot due to their owning their own flower company. It wasn't just a small little shop like Naruko had first thought, there were hundreds of them all over the land and they were incredibly popular, meaning that her parents were often traveling to check up on the other shops or being called into meetings about them, during the times that they didn't work in their local one.

"Ino darling, we have to head out again. One of the mangers at our latest opening has fallen deathly ill so we're going to visit him and the shop to make sure everything is in working order and that he's taken care of. So Naruko, please watch over our daughter! She can be a little reckless sometimes!" Ino's mother had said in a very posh sounding voice, Naruko loved listening to her talk.

"I will!" Naruko said proudly throwing her arm around Ino.

The Barbie was taking a look at her watch, "It's four in the morning though!" She exclaimed, the surprise made Naruko realize that it wasn't usual for them to be going at this hour, usually a more sensible time and they'd book a hotel and stay rather than last minute.

"Well he can't help falling ill and being taken to hospital at this time, can he?" Her father butt in.

"Besides, his wife died last year of cancer and his children are abroad so he has no one to be there for him in his dire time of need." Ino's mother's voice was heartbreaking, as was the story. It was like there should have been violins in the background.

"Oh dear, tell him that I'm praying for his safe return." Ino said understandingly, though it did upset her that her parents were gone often she knew it was for the best and that they were only going because they had to.

With that her parents took off saying their goodbyes, kissing Ino, Naruko, and Kiba on the head as if they were all her own but this made Ino's brain start thinking.

" Did Sasuke kiss you goodbye?" She asked, a smile pulling on her lips.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Naruko winked back at her, "He tried to."

Naruko thought back to when he was walking her home. His hand was holding hers tightly and for the first time in a long time she felt genuinely safe. She considered how lovely their romance could have been if she wasn't trying to drive a stake through the cold bastard's heart. Why was he so back and forth with how he treated her? But tonight he was a gentleman.

_"This isn't your house?" He said, ten feet from Ino's door._

_ "No, but she's expecting me." Naruko sighed, with a small giggle. Ino was probably eyeing them through the peephole while sticking her ear to the door and telling Kiba to shut up._

_ "We should do this again sometime." He smiled, and what a glorious smile it was! Making Naruko's heart melt. She had seen him smile only a few times in the 11 years she knew him but it was never this amazing. He looked so happy and cute and Naruko just wanted to smooch those lips right off his face._

_ "I don't know." Naruko mocked, a cocky smile had taken over her. "I don't really date sluts."_

_ His face dropped instantly, "What are you saying?"_

_ "I'm saying you've had your hand in a lot of cookie jars, mister."_

_ "What would that have to do with me seeing you again?"_

_ "Well, it's a gigantic change of character from what I know you, and I can only assume that's because you wanna do me. So you're trying to charm me, like the rest of them." Naruko stuck her tongue out._

_ "No, it's not like that. I wanted to make it up to you about what Sakura said. I promise I won't try to get into your pants, cross my heart." He said making the gesture with the hand his wasn't using to hold hers._

_ "Since when have you ever cared that much?" Naruko had difficulty believing him, but could anyone blame her?_

_ He was silent unknown to him of what to say next, probably shocked too, not expected it take quite this turn._

_ "Maybe, you're starting to like me." Naruko teased and puckered her lips inching into him._

_ Sasuke stayed silent and started to reach in too and when they were a centimeter apart, Naruko breathed against his lips and whispered, "But you aren't going to have me." And pushed him back gently on his chest with her index and middle finger, running them down his chest till they dropped back down to her side._

_ Before he could even say a word, she turned on her feet and started heading for the door, not turning back to look at her or watch him walk away, she could already feel him staring at her until she reached the door and he snuck off into the night._

"He seemed so innocent, I swear it was an alien." Naruko blurted.

"Why is he acting so weird then?" Ino asked, neither of them could work it out.

"Well, maybe a lot of feelings were brought out through the jealousy of his older brother holding you?" Kiba intervened.

Naruko's and Ino's jaws dropped and Kiba was entirely sure he heard them hit the grounds. "You're a bloody genius!" They shouted, and then all of a sudden the next part of the plan was hatched.

"I've gotta go see Itachi." Naruko smiled, it's not like this was a part of the plan she didn't like. After dancing with him and being held in his arms, she wasn't totally off the idea of it happening again.

"How are you going to find him though? Does he live with Sasuke?" Ino asked, playing with Kiba's hair.

"Can't we deal with this later?" Kiba moaned, it was quarter to five, on a Thursday night.

"Oh shit." Ino growled, "We have school... in like three hours."

"Shall I pop the coffee on after a nap?" Naruko offered, knowing how incredibly crap they'd feel tomorrow.

Everyone nodded and then shifted their all of a sudden dead bodies to Ino's room. "Who's sleeping where?" Ino asked, yawning, so it sounded more like, "wohoas sweeting weer."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Naruko proposed, "I know you too like to cuddle in your sleep, plus I am the reason we're all up..."

Everyone was too tired to disagree and dropped down on the bed, and Naruko painstakingly dragged herself back to the couch and belly flopped it. _Tomorrow's going to be a long day._

And little did she know how right she was. In those two hours of sleep everyone woke up mumbling, grumbling, and cursing. They were pretty much imitating zombies.

First they had to make a timing plan so everyone had enough time to do what they needed. As such Ino and Kiba got to have their coffee's while Naruko took a shower. When Naruko got out to get dressed, Ino hopped in the shower and Kiba made Naruko a coffee and went to get dressed. Naruko drank her coffee and made everyone something quick to eat. So while Naruko and Kiba were eating, Ino got out of the shower and got dressed then came out to join them. Naruko went to style her hair and do her makeup quickly followed in by Ino to do the same. Kiba brushed his teeth and ended up waiting half an hour. However by the time they were done they were half an hour late for leaving anyway.

"Aren't you going to get washed?" Naruko questioned Kiba, sniffing the air around him.

"Eh, I'm not trying to impress anyone." He said with a sneaky smile.

Naruko gave him and Ino a disgusted look and they all shared a small laugh.

By the time they had made it to their classes they were forty five minutes late and all given detentions for the time they missed.

"So did you think about what I said?" Sasuke tapped Naruko's shoulder as she beat her pencil on her desk. She almost shit herself. She forgot Sasuke was in here almost every day and she was too dead to even notice him or anyone else around her. God, her and no sleep don't equal a good mix, but she tried to act as though she wasn't lifeless for the plan.

"Actually, I believe I said I don't date sluts. Besides, I have other _plans_." She emphasized the word plans, hoping he'd catch on.

"I'm not a slut. Who would these _plans_ be with?" God , he was making this easy!

"If you can't count how many people you've slept with on the number or toes and fingers you have then you definitely are. And what business of it is yours?" Naruko loved to get on his nerves after all.

"How would you know how many people I've been sleeping with? You been counting?" His infamous smirk making an appearance.

"No, but I can't filter all the garbage my ears hear, now can I?" Naruko said and got up to walk away. She knew the more contact she had with him that it would make it all the harder to continue on.

Sasuke followed her out and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to face him. "Who are you going out with?"

"Itachi." As soon as the name left her mouth a scowl appeared on Sasuke's beautiful face.

"Why are you going out with him? Isn't he too old for you?"

"Not that it is your business, may I point out again. but I can see whoever I want to see and you can't stop me." She pulled her wrist away and started to quickly walk in the direction of the exit.

"Wait!" He called after her. His voice was so smooth, she had the urge to ask him to tell her a story for her to fall asleep to.

"What?" She didn't turn around as the blush consumed her face from the thought of him telling her stories and lullabies. _Why am I so weird?_

"Can we still see each other? As friends?" He asked, he almost sounded desperate. A state in which she was sure never came out in his voice.

"I didn't know we were friends." Naruko said though the pain in her voice couldn't be masked as she remembered the words that Sakura spat at her.

"Don't listen to that bitch. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Sasuke said, knowing exactly where it was coming from.

"Fine, tomorrow's Saturday, we'll meet as usual." Naruko said, instant relief filling her entire body.

"I look forward to it."

Naruko's heart began racing just like it had last night, damn this boy and his effect on her body. Now what she had to do was get to Itachi before Sasuke speaks to him so that she can let Itachi in on part of the plan. Just enough to let him know that she wants to make Sasuke jealous. BUT WHERE THE HELL DID HE LIVE?!

Naruko began searching all the recently updated phone books for his address and after about an hour and four phone books later she managed to find him but not through the phone book. He happened to see her in the phone booths looking through the magazines. _How awkward..._

"What on earth are you doing, Angel?" He asked, his voiced seemed a little rougher than last night but maybe it was his lack of sleep and struggle to be heard over the music that got to him too.

"Angel?" Naruko questioned, a blush coming over her face for the second time that day.

"That's what you looked like on the dance floor, gracefully dancing along almost gliding." He said a smile starting to form. It must have been a good memory for him.

"I definitely wouldn't be an angel." She said embarrassed but flattered.

"That's right, an angel wouldn't have her chest out on display, but that doesn't stop you from looking like one." He smirked, _the same as Sasuke_, at his little dirty joke but this only made her pink blush on her cheeks go red all over her face.

"You shouldn't have looked!" Naruko said a little loudly as the embarrassed was clear on her voice.

"There was no way I could avoid them when they're that size and staring at me!" He defended himself, throwing his hands in the air to gesture his guiltiness.

"Well it wasn't my dress anyway..." Naruko grumbled, regretting Ino pick her clothes out.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, if anything you should wear it more." He winked. _Oh he was every bit as flirty as Sasuke is with other girls. _"Anyway, what were you doing?" _ And every bit as pushy._

"Actually , I was looking for you. There was something I wanted to ask." Naruko admitted, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Here, let's go in my apartment. You can ask me up there in private." Itachi said, throwing his arm over Naruko's shoulder and pulling her in close.

Naruko nodded and started walking up with him, he only lived two buildings down from where she was.

When they had made it inside, it was one of the most luxurious homes Naruko had ever witnessed, it looked like it was taken straight from a magazine. Penthouse suite with an amazing view and modern art deco styled with matching furniture.

"Wow." Naruko couldn't help but let out as she excitedly hurried to the window to see how small people looked. She was only 17 stories up!

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Itachi asked, although he found her personality as cute as a kitten, he had his own stuff to get on with.

"Well, as you might know, I'm friends with your brother..." Naruko started.

"Until you fell in love with him, he doesn't feel it, and is humping everything in sight?" _Itachi the mind reader..._ "It happens way more often than you think but usually they keep trying the same thing looking for a different result, just sleep with him to get the closeness, or give up. But you, you have come to me to do what?"

"Actually, I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend. " Naruko said, straight faced.

"Oh, that does sound interesting... and fun. How should we start this?"

((Thought I'd race to finish this off today after such the long wait! Not long until another chapter will be up! Much love. 3 ))


	6. The Plan In Action

"So how'd we meet?" Itachi asked, grinning profusely at this convoluted scheme.

"A couple months ago, we bumped into each other downtown and got talking about the old days..." Naruko started, clearly making this up as she went along.

"Oh, that's too bad. And here I thought you had it all planned out." He said cheekily, causing her to groan loudly.

"I was stupid to think this would work." The blonde said sadly, quickly letting the doubt seep in.

"Hey, I was just kidding. Don't let it get you down. You're the first to think of something so different to try to win his heart. That's the motivation of love. " Itachi said giving her a thumbs up.

Itachi was so different to Sasuke, Naruko thought, wondering how they managed to drift so far from eachother.

"Where did you go..?" The girl asked, letting her thoughts get carried away into the past.

"I moved to Italy for a few years, it was a business thing. Sasuke was unhappy, to say the least, about the news. " Itachi replied, lowering his head into his hands in a disappointed gesture. "Did he ever speak about me?"

"Er... no." Naruko replied honestly, though she felt bad about the whole situation. She knew Sasuke looked up to Itachi with such admiration when they were little and must have been very hurt to not mention him once in all those passing years.

Itachi turned his head to the side, "So we met a couple months ago in town..." He said changing the subject.

"Yeah... right, I ran into you at the café. " Naruko continued.

"I was getting coffee and saw you and insisted taking you out to dinner, seeing how beautifully you aged. We caught up, shared some chemistry, and continued to see each other." Itachi said, letting a big yawn escape his thin lips.

The atmosphere was a little awkward now, and Itachi's tone changed to be noticeably different, he seemed upset.  
>"Are you okay?" Naruko asked, looking down at her fiddling fingers.<p>

Itachi took a moment to answer, as though he wasn't paying attention, "Oh.. yeah. I'm fine." He said putting on a smile and waving it off.

Naruko couldn't help but feel uneasy for the older Uchiha, she couldn't quite place it but something didn't feel right.

"I should know certain things about you, like favourite colour, flower, food, date type..." Itachi spoke with a soft smile.

Naruko was a tad taken aback by how much effort Itachi was putting in. "Orange, sunflowers, ramen, sitting on the couch watching scary movies." Naruko said, not giving it a second thought.

"Really? That's not very..." Itachi was at a loss for words.

"Normal?" Naruko asked, sighing. She knew she didn't have the same interests as other girls her age completely into romance films, roses, and going out for dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"Erm, no. I mean.. let's switch it up a bit. Otherwise people won't see us out together if we sit inside." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked, feeling a bit confused, she never thought this far into the fake relationship side of things.

"I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night. Wear a dress like last night and then we'll go see a horror film at the cinema. 8'o clock." He said, his smile falling into a smirk.

"You're a bit cheeky!" Naruko joked and agreed before deciding it was time to take her leave.

On the way out of the apartment building, the blonde quickly got a hold of her phone from her bag and dialed Ino's number.

"Hey! The next part of our plan is in action!" Naruko shouted down the phone excitedly.

Later that night, a knock came from Naruko's door. The blonde dragged her feet to the door, having to pull herself away from her previously stated favourite meal. She looked through the littler peephole, seeing her closest friend standing there struggling with her arms full of clothes, shoes, makeup, little hand bags, and hair accessories.

Naruko opened the door laughing, "What are you doing?"

Ino smiled as she dropped everything right by the door after stepping in. "You said you had to wear a dress for tomorrow's event." She stated proudly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that part." The blonde sighed.

"What's wrong? This is what you wanted to happen, right?" Ino asked, putting a hand on Naruko's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes, I guess I just thought I wouldn't have to go out of my comfort zone again." Naruko's sad smile came out.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just because you're not used to it! You won't have to keep doing it for long. I mean Sasuke thought you looked hot, right? So, remember it's for him!" Ino said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Naruko shrugged, thinking about Sasuke.

She realised that she was starting to have more and more doubts the more the plan came together.

"This plan only works if Sasuke falls for me." Naruko stated in the silence.

"Why wouldn't he though? You're sexy and funny and beautiful and loving and caring and amazing!" Ino shouted with joy making Naruko smile.

"But what if he finds out that this was all fake. He might not ever want to speak to me again..." Naruko said, letting her concerned thoughts pour out.

"You don't have much choice though, unless you want your friendship with him to stay like how it is now." Ino said, feeling sorry for her friend.

"No...I suppose not." Naruko said, dismissing her doubts from her thoughts.

"Anyway, let's see what you've got!" She said.

The next day, Naruko awoke stretching her arms out as far as they'd go letting out a massive yawn. A smile automatically shining bright thinking about seeing Sasuke today. She squealed inwardly to herself.

"I haven't been this excited to see Sasuke before!" She said to the empty room.

After her morning rituals of getting ready, she ran out the door to go meet the boy who stole her heart, as she got to Sasuke's mansion of a house, the butterflies in her stomach became impossible to ignore. She chose to wear her comfortable clothing selection of a tight green hoodie halfway zipped revealing a white tank top and light blue jeans.

Sasuke opened the door, a smile shown on his face as soon as he saw the blonde standing at his door stop. Naruko's heart melted instantly.

On their way to the special location, it was like nothing had changed between them, laughing and smiling, joking around. Sakura's words at the back of her head. This is the first time she'd see the spot she cherished since it had been defiled. She could feel her stomach sinking more and more the closer they came to it till finally they made it.

"I love this place." Sasuke said under his breath.

Naruko tried to secretly look around for any sort of heart in the trees, but playing it off as if she was staring at the flowers until she gave up, assuming it was just one of Sakura's hurtful lies.

The blonde noticed a patch of fresh dirt near where she usually sat.

"What's that?" Naruko asked getting closer to it, as if that would make it look any different.

"Its gonna be a sunflower patch." Sasuke said, another one of his heartwarming smiles showing.

Naruko's heart skipped a beat, why would he plant her favourite flower?! "Why sunflowers?" She asked, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"I remember you going on about them alot when we were younger, I thought it would be a nice surprise." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Naruko jumped into Sasuke, wrapping him in a hug. She couldn't help herself. She had never seen this side of him before. She finally understood why all those fangirls held on so hard, if he was like this all the time. She kept holding on to him, not wanting to let go. But when the moment finally happened, they both had bright red faces.

"Sorry about that..." Naruko said, covering her tomato face with her hands.

Sasuke gently pulled her hands away, "Don't be silly." He said, warmly. "I brought some cup ramen with me."

The dark haired boy walked over to the bag he bought and opened it, revealing a solar powered kettle device that he began to fill with water.

What a neat appliance, Naruko thought. She thought about getting one herself, ramen on the go all the time. This thought pleased her greatly.

The blonde decided to go sit down in the shade, feeling a bit tired lately with all the running around she's been doing and the late nights.

As she plopped down by the trunk, something caught her eye. She ran her fingers over it. Tears began to form in her eyes. A carved in heart. A fucking heart. As much as she was upset, she was just as furious.  
>As Sasuke headed towards her carrying the cups of ramen, Naruko stood up, fists clenched and head down.<p>

"SO, that's what the sunflower patch is for then?" The anger seethed from her form, she couldn't stop from shaking.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke said putting the ramen on a tree stump table.

"You and your fucking dick!" Naruko looked at him, showing her tear filled face.

Sasuke went to touch her shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't fucking touch me." She growled, pushing him away.

"What's come over you?" Sasuke asked, getting annoyed.

"There's the heart, just like the bitch said it would be! This was OUR spot but I guess you'll do anything to get fucked." Naruko said, pointing her shaking hand at the piece of bark.

"What are you getting jealous of? I didn't have a go at you for dancing with my brother." Sasuke said defensively.

"I'm not yours." Naruko retorted, "You'd have no right telling me not to dance with my boyfriend!"

"... Your boyfriend?" Sasuke questioned, the emotion leaked from his body. "What do you mean?"

Naruko took a pause, this was not how she wanted to bring it up. "We've been going out for some time." She stated, calming down slightly.

"You never told me." Sasuke said, his brow furrowed.

"You didn't ask. Besides, it's none of your business." She threw back, crossing her arms.

"And how long has this been going on?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"A few months, we met coincidentally at a café downtown. I didn't realise he had come back. He asked me to dinner and we just kept seeing eachother." Naruko said nervously, trying to remember exactly what was said.

"I saw Itachi two weeks ago. He didn't mention you." Sasuke said, turning his head away.

"What do you care, anyway?" Naruko questioned.

"I don't. I mean, I do but... Listen, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Don't tell me what I know. You don't know how we are. But I can tell you its better than putting up with the shit the sluts you sleep with give me."

"Whatever."

The arguement ceased and the awkward silence filled the air.

"Well I have to go." Naruko said after waiting several minutes.

"To meet Itachi?" Sasuke asked, an annoyed sigh following afterwards.

"Yeah, he's taking me out for dinner." Naruko replied, walking away from the dark haired boy.

Sasuke turned around and in a fit of rage, punched a tree.

Later that night, Ino had appeared at Naruko's yet again, to get her ready.

"At this rate I'll be moving in." Ino joked, as she curled Naruko's hair.

"Yeah.." Naruko said, her mood still low from the earlier events of the day.

"What's wrong? Did Sasuke say something?" Ino asked, her smile turning to a frown.

"I found the heart. He ruined our special place. Then we had a big fight. I think it hurt more because he was being so nice." Naruko said, letting her arms drop by her sides lifelessly.

"Well after this, he'll get what he deserves!" Ino said, starting to get angry herself.

"I just don't know if this is worth it... I'll probably be the only one getting hurt." Naruko said, leaning her head back to take a look at Ino.

"You said, he tried to kiss you and he's acting differently around you! So he probably already has a crush on you! Plus he's pissed about you going out with Itachi, right?" Ino encouraged.

"Well yeah... but I dunno." Naruko said, still unsure.

"Just focus on getting through tonight." The bleach blonde said with a smile.

Naruko stood up when Ino finished curling the last bit of her hair. Tonights wear is a wine red skater dress with a black gem encrusted peterpan collar paired with black strappy wedge heels. Naruko danced around in the mirror, always pleased with how she looks when Ino gets through with her.

"I like this dress better. I'm way more comfortable! I don't feel like theres an intimate part of me on show all the time." Naruko said with a smile.

Just then a knock at the door interrupted the girls, "That must be Itachi!" Naruko added, saying her goodbyes to Ino as she skipped to the door.

"You look stunning." The smooth voice rang through Naruko's ears.

"Save it for when we're out." Naruko winked jokingly.

The restaurant was beautifully decorated with the best romantic atmosphere and had Naruko fawning over it all. She couldn't felt but be so happy, she'd never been anywhere so 'couple-y' before. Though she still did prefer being able to eat ramen in her pajamas on the couch but she wouldn't complain being taken out once in a while either now she's experienced it.

"This way, sir, madam." The waitor said, taking us to a reserved table.

Just as they were at the table, Naruko took a look around to look at all the other cute couples having a nice night out.

That's when she notices Sakura Haruno. With. Sasuke.


	7. The Shit Storm Ahead

Sorry I keep stopping in between chapters, my lovelies. I just come out of a four year relationship and it's been pretty brutal. But, I must get back to writing, right?!

Much love.3

"Naruko..?" Itachi murmured when the blonde had stopped in her tracks.

Naruko shook her head, placing a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, right. Sorry." She said laughing off her discomfort.

When they were shown to their table, the uneasiness escalated being unexpectably close to Sakura and Sasuke. Within earshot actually, or maybe that's because Sakura's loud voice travels annoyingly far.

Naruko grit her teeth, glad her back was to them otherwise she would never keep her composure.

Itachi sighed breaking the blonde from her long train of pissed off thoughts, "You don't seem to be having a good time."

Naruko met Itachi's gaze with a soft expression, "It's not that..." She trailed off looking away.

"Forget about him. Have a good time with me." Itachi smirked taking her hands in his causing the girl to smile genuinely for the first time that night.

Naruko did as she was told and tried to let go. After all, Sasuke wasn't hers, he had the right to take who ever he wanted out. It was just a massive coincidence that he happens to be taking out the girl they fought about earlier after finding out his brother would be taking her out to nice restraunt. Total coincidence.

No, she couldn't let it go.

"Well, dinners finished. How about that movie?" Itachi asked standing up, holding his hand out for her.

Naruko took it and as she was about to let go, Itachi tightened his grip and whispered in her ear, "I want to hold your hand for a little bit." That smooth velvet voice of his caused shudders down her spine and goosebumps all over.

Before leaving Naruko took a glance around, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. However she caught Sasuke's stare, leaving them both in a stalemate when neither would look away. Why was he looking at her?

Itachi, breaking the moment, handed Naruko her coat, "You ready?" He said putting an arm around her shoulders. Naruko nodded turning towards the door missing the intentional smirk Itachi threw Sasuke's way.

"I don't think I'm up for a movie." Naruko admitted when they got far enough away from the restraunt.

"Don't let him come in the way of our date." Itachi said sternly.

"The whole reason for this date was just to get his attention, so how could he not be in the way?" Naruko asked, pulling away from Itachi.

Only then noticing her surroundings to be in a dimly lit alleyway, "Why are we even here?" She added, looking around only to be interupted by Itachi pushing her up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Naruko asked confused and a little bit panicked by the sudden action.

Itachi hadn't bothered to answer her and instead crashed his lips onto hers, creating a passionate kiss and leaving her breathless.

"When you decide to stop chasing little boys, come look me up again." He stated walking away from her, not even turning.

Naruko's thought froze, she reached up to touch her lips that were just violated. Damn it, he looked so cool.

"Where did that come from?!" Naruko shouted into the empty alleyway.

The blonde has never been so confused in all her life, she fell onto her knees in shock trying to get ahold of what was happening. Sasuke passed the alley and paused when the blonde caught his eye. He ran over to her.

"Naruko? Are you okay?" He said picking her up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Sakura... Are you following me?" Naruko asked giving Sasuke a freaked out look.

"No, the date ended, I was headed home. What are you doing in this alleyway? Where's Itachi?" Sasuke said pulling Naruko out of the alley by her hand.

"Urm, he kissed me and left." Naruko said sheepishly, a blush creeping up on her face.

"He what?" Sasuke's voice dripped in anger.

"Kissed me?" Naruko repeated.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, trying to pull a cool face but the blonde could see the cracks in his mask.

"He is my boyfriend, that's what they do." Naruko said, remembering her stupid outburst.

"Oh? And then they leave their girlfriends in alleyways on their own?" Sasuke retorted.

"It wasn't like that." Naruko quickly tried to defend her fake boyfriend.

"Then explain why he'd leave a beautifully dressed girl somewhere alone at night when anything could happen?" Sasuke said, refusing to look anywhere near Naruko.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Naruko smirked, poking his arm rather hard.

"I said beautifully dressed." He said, rolling his eyes.

The blonde sighed. "Why'd you take Sakura out anyway? Didn't know dates were your thing."

"They aren't. Look there's something you should know about Itachi." Sasuke stated bitterly.

"What?" Naruko said spinning to face Sasuke.

"He's just using you." Sasuke said, trying not to meet the blonde's eyes.

Naruko's anger quickly rose. "How would you know? You never go see him. Maybe you just can't get around the fact that someone actually wants me. That not everything is about you. That I wasn't going to chase you forever." She quickened her steps trying to out walk Sasuke but he soon caught up with her again.

"Chase me?" He repeated, grabbing her wrist.

Fuck. Shit. Balls.

"I.. uh.. I meant having to cover for you all the time with your shags and the abuse they give me. The abuse you give me. We have a one sided friendship and I'm tired of being the one trying to hold it together." She quickly rambled trying to save herself.

"What are you talking about? You're the closest person to me." Sasuke stated plainly.

"The closest person to you? I never know what's going on with you! I never know what you're feeling or thinking. In fact, the only thing I feel like I know about you these days is who you've slept with. But everyone knows you'll sleep with anything with a pulse." Naruko sneered.

"Well it may not feel like it to you but for me, you're the closest person." He said.

"Why do you do that?" Naruko asked, the anger disapating.

"Do what?"

"Act like a jerk to me all the time and then start being sweet out of no where."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, you aren't stupid. You must have realized."

"I don't know, I just see you differently. I never thought about how I am around you, I just be myself. If I feel like complimenting you, I will. If I feel like being close to you, then I will. I just do what I want."

_Yeah, I've noticed that part funnily enough._ The blonde thought when she heard the end of the younger Uchiha's sentence. "Whatever." Naruko said waving her hand, dimissing the whole conversation.

Naruko may like Sasuke, even dare she think love him, but she also had to show her self some respect. Sasuke wasn't going to be the boyfriend she fantasies about, nor was she the type of girl he goes for. The ones that put out and then be happy never hearing from him again. His perfect woman.

Listening to him be sweet would kill her, if she fell for him being a wanker to her... what would it do to her if he was showing her such affection all the time?

_I'm not going to set myself up for heartbreak. It's just not fair._ She thought as they continued there silent walk.

"Where is Sakura anyway?" Naruko finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke replied, a funny look placed on his face.

"Well you took her out and now you're walking me home. How come you didn't walk her home?"

"It wasn't a date. I don't have any obligation to walk her home. Or pay for her half of the meal."

"Harsh. We weren't on a date and you're still walking me home. And besides, what were you doing there with her any way then?" Naruko asked, getting more confused as the conversation went on.

"Why are you asking so many questions? It wasn't a date. Why do you care anyway?" The dark haired boy retorted.

Naruko had to think, she knew why she cared, but he didn't! "The same reason you're walking me home? We're friends, right?" Naruko said, although in her head she felt like just yelling at him: I fucking love you, you utter douchebag.

"If we're friends, then why won't you listen to me about Itachi?" Sasuke said, the annoyance clear on his voice.

"Why are you trying to bad mouth your brother you never see and my boyfriend?" Naruko said the word boyfriend slowly. She didn't know why it bugged Sasuke so much but she liked it.

"I'm not trying to bad mouth. I'm only telling you the truth. There's a reason I don't see him anymore." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Naruko laughed, "You telling the truth? That's a first," She winked at him. "But maybe that's because you're a jerk, or stubborn, or maybe even because you have a massive ego and too much pride? "

"No. That's not it." Sasuke said, his face twitching.

"Enough about Itachi. We're together, that's the end of it." Naruko said shrugging it off.

Sasuke opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted by the blonde, "Anyway this is my house." She said pointing behind her.

"I know that, dobe." Sasuke said, and pulled her into a hug.

Naruko's brain overloaded and died. To say that a blush was on her face would be an understatement. Her face was flushed a bright red and the butterflies in her stomach turned into a whirlwind of fighting to get out in competition with her heart which was beating so hard and fast she was sure it would pop out of her chest any second.

_He must feel what he does to me._

Naruko shook her head and pushed Sasuke away. "This is probably inappropriate." She said, trying to regain her composure.

"Not as inappropriate as this." Sasuke breathed out in an oh-so-sexy way that sent shudders down Naruko's spine as her childhood lover drove his hands through her hair and pulled her head towards his.

His lips ravished her and she loved the feeling, she wanted it to last forever. Her whole body was pressed so tightly against his. Only one hand remained gripping her hair as the other one traced down her back and onto her plump little bum and used that hand to squeeze and pull her even closer against him.

This more than surprised Naruko and she let out a squeak giving access for the Uchiha to shove his tongue in her mouth where he coaxed her tongue into dancing with his. The blonde tried to pull away slightly only for the hand in her hair to move to her neck in order to hold her there. Until finally the boy needed to breathe.

Naruko pushed him away with all her might, while she enjoyed it she knew that he was only looking to one up his brother and that hurt. Tears started to form in her eyes, though she already had the perfect cover and was extremely thankful for it at this time. "You can't do that! I'm with your brother!" She screamed at him and ran to her door, slamming it behind her.

Sasuke wiped the leftover saliva from his lips as an angry expression took over his features, "But he's already getting married." He said looking at her door before turning to walk away.


	8. The Unforeseen Circumstances

Naruko fell against the door, slumping down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees. She felt like screaming and pulling her hair but the most that would come out was a whisper, "How is this fair?" She sobbed. The vibrations from her phone spasmed against her from her little black purse laying on her lap. _Probably Ino_, She thought as she wiped her eyes and stood up, trying to pull herself together a little.

"You brought this on yourself, remember?" Naruko said to the silence, "You knew from the beginning that it wouldn't work. So why did you try?" She dragged herself into the dark bedroom and slowly laid down, letting her thoughts take her to sleep.

Meanwhile, the angry younger Uchiha knew exactly where he was heading. Pushing through the doors and climbing up the stairs until he slammed against a door that belonged to his older brother.

Itachi opened the door swiftly, raising an eyebrow at the slightly shorter form before him. "What do you want?" His usual charming tone when used with the blonde had disappeared.

"Why are you playing Naruko around? She doesn't know you're engaged! She thinks you two are dating!" Sasuke said, his blood boiling.

"I'm not playing her around." Itachi stated simply, clearly he was already bored with the conversation.

"You say that, yet you're getting married, aren't you? I'm sure your fiance wouldn't want to hear how you're kissing school girls in alleyways."

"I'm still better for her than you." Itachi replied, ignoring the younger one's threats.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke spat, he hadn't fought with his brother in years, barely even acknowledged him up until this point.

"Why do you care so much? You weren't interested in her until I started talking to her. This seems less about saving Naruko's feelings than it does about sibling rivalry."

"Don't tell me how I'm feeling."

"You're so easy to wind up, littler brother."

"Just stay the fuck away from Naruko."

"I will not."

Sasuke seethed with anger, his fists clenching and unclenching constantly, turning his knuckles white. "Why are you trying to piss me off?"

"Who said I was? Maybe I like Naruko." Itachi said plainly, still no emotion from his side of the conversation.

"You. Are. Getting. Married." Sasuke retorted in a slow mocking tone, as if he was talking to a five year old.

"But I'm not married yet. My fiance and I have an agreement of freedom up until our marriage date. I can do whatever I please, not that it's your business."

"Anything to do with Naruko is my business."

"How is it when she's _my_ girlfriend?" Itachi smirked.

"She's my best friend." Sasuke quickly remarked.

"Is that all she is? Really?"

"I've never slept with her. So yes."

"I wasn't asking if you slept together. I know you haven't. She reacts so much from just a simple kiss. "

"Never kiss her again."

"Why do you keep barking out orders? She's my girlfriend. She doesn't chase after you anymore."

"Chase after me anymore? " That's the second time that night that he had heard the same thing.

"You're a lot of things Sasuke but I didn't take you to be so dense. You can notice everyone else throwing themselves at you but not her?"

"She never threw herself at me."

"She was just the only one that didn't offer you sex."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying and what has happened, little brother, is that instead of wanting you she now wants me. You can only go on loving someone who doesn't love you back for so long."

"That's not true. If she did she would have told me."

"She did. With each breath that she took. With each eye flutter in your direction. With every girl who bullied her with the intent of trying to force her to give up on you. And you were just too blind to see it, or simply ignored it with your own mission to satisfy yourself."

"...I didn't know."

"So you say. Anyway, it's all in the past now. She loves me. So I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from my girlfriend." And with that Itachi ended the conversation by closing the door in Sasuke's surprised and confused face.

"Who brought the box of dildos to your door?" Sakura questioned the other socially chastised girl.

"I don't know, two blonde girls. Said they were from Sasuke." Karin shrugged looking at her nails.

Sakura and Karin had recently became 'friends' while both weren't allowed to sleep with Sasuke and of course they talked about the chlamydia from which dildos and Sasuke where involved.

"Two blonde girls?" Sakura instantly knew who would be stupid enough to mess with her.

"Yeah, then they took them back the next day to give to Sasuke or something." Karin continued.

Sakura began to blank out, _Damn this bitch is boring. I need to speak to Sasuke._

"Yeeeah, well Karin, I have to go. I have some things... I need to do." The pink haired girl said, twirling a piece of her short pink bob, leaving before Karin even had a chance to say goodbye.

Sakura began to think about the events of her day when Sasuke had asked her on a date and took her to dinner. She had been so happy, figuring that she had been right all along that Sasuke did have feelings for her and he just needed to realise. But then he left abruptly during their date leaving her to pay for everything. Not that she was angry, she had gotten farther than most girls come. Sasuke doesn't do dates. So he probably just didn't know how to act, right? He panicked and did like he did when he slept with her out of instinct and just left hurriedly because that was what he has grown used to, right? Of course. Of course that's what it was.

Sakura knew that she was taking a chance in showing up at his place unannounced after their date the same day at whatever time it was. She wasn't sure of how long she listened to Karin drone on for after she went there to wipe the date in her face. Only to discover that Karin wasn't really interested in Sasuke, Karin just liked to sleep with pretty boys. Almost as if she was the girl version of Sasuke herself.

The pink haired female knocked on Sasuke's door, as she had done a thousand times before but this time with an important question. When he finally opened the door he sighed.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He said, raking his hands through his fringe and letting the pieces fall wherever.

"Did you leave me any dildos?" She asked, as casually as she could put it.

"No." He replied, his features contorted into a confused expression for a second before returning to normal.

"Did you give any to Karin?" Sakura inquired next.

"No. What is this about?" Sasuke moaned annoyedly.

"Nothing. Just... Nothing." Sakura smiled and turned around to leave. I just figured out what I needed to. Those bitches will pay.

"What does he mean she loved me?" Sasuke said to himself after that weird encounter with Sakura, remembering back to when he confronted his brother.

Not by choice, the memory wouldn't leave itself from his mind. It replayed over and over, torturing him. Why was it torturing him? He didn't care for her in that way and until now he had been successfully convincing himself that he was only bothered by the fact she was involved with Itachi was because he didn't want to see her be played around. No matter what anyone else thought of their relationship, in his eyes they truly were best friends. There were connections he trusted her with that he didn't with many others, despite his popularity, he only allowed Naruko his phone number. She was the only girl in his phone book. He spent every Saturday with her. And most importantly, no matter how attractive he found her, he never tried to sleep with her. He didn't want her to be like those girls, he liked her just the way she was and the thought that she would get hurt from it was too much for him to even consider it. After all, he was used to so many girls becoming upset from his 'personality'.

Maybe she wasn't as much of a friend as he kept trying to persuade himself she was. Maybe he did have feelings for her. He took her into more consideration than he has done to anyone else, even though she doesn't see it. Picturing back to everything they've been through together and the words his brother spoke to him. He began to realise more and more why she wouldn't feel like he was there for her.

But at this point it was useless, right? She was happily with Itachi and Itachi wouldn't give her up without a fight, even though he'd be willing to ruin their relationship to prove to her and everyone else that he was capable of actually having feelings for someone... he knew that he couldn't. It wasn't about the 'sibling rivalry', he hadn't even thought about Itachi in years, he didn't care about getting one over him. He just knew that he did not like when Itachi had his arms around Naruko. It bothered him to such a point that he couldn't ignore it, he couldn't sit there and do nothing or pretend it wasn't happening. He just had to jump down and get her attention because it made him feel better. He absolutely knew that it had nothing to do with Itachi, she wasn't the only girl they've both had connections with and Sasuke never gave a damn about any of them. Just Naruko. He put himself out there to her, he kissed her and she rejected him. So what good would it be to upset her further by trying to win her back and hurt her all over again? He lost his chance.

It was his own fault, he took advantage of the fact she was always there and that no one would try to be involved with her because of his presence, except of course, his own brother. Seeing as no one tried to take her from him before, he had no reason to acknowledge his feelings for her. But when he saw that she was being taken away right from under him those feelings fought their way to the surface whether he was understanding them or not.

No, no, no, no. Sasuke shook his head at all the thoughts whirling around in his mind. He doesn't like Naruko, he's just shocked by the absurd things that his brother spouted during their little argument. If he felt anything for that dobe he would have realised long before this, they were close since they were little and he never felt like he did around other girls with her. The way he felt about her he couldn't understand, she was a whole new experience.

He was tearing himself in half with this debate inside his head. He couldn't understand his own feelings. Before Itachi had come around everything was great. He didn't overthink anything, he just did as he pleased.

It was needless to say that Sasuke wasn't going to get any sleep tonight for the first time in a long time.

Ino paced nervously back and forth Kiba's livingroom. His parent's had gone out for the night for a little one-on-one, prompting Kiba to suggest a sleep over of his own with his favourite blonde, but little did he know that instead of getting close that she would be obsessing over Naruko. He sighed as Ino took another look at her phone.

"I've messaged her tons of times, she's not replying! I've even called." She moaned, throwing her arms around like a child in a tantrum.

"Maybe she's having fun, _or paying attention to her date_." Kiba said, annoyed.

"That date would have ended by now, she could be hurt or who knows what could have happened!" Ino started to panic at her own words, as her brain racked itself of all the possibilities that could have happened.

Kiba got up from the couch and grabbed hold of his girl, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her and pulled her over to the couch so that she sat between his legs.

"Come on." He said, trailing kisses down her neck."

"Kiba, really? You wanna try something right now?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to try something all night but someone else was preoccupied. Look, maybe it was a bad date and she doesn't wanna talk. Or maybe she went home with the guy and is also busy. You've left missed calls and messages on her phone, when she wants to get back to you she will."

"Maybe you're right..." Ino gave in to the tender kisses being left all over her neck and shoulder.

"If you still haven't heard from her tomorrow, we'll go check on her, okay?" Kiba bargained between kisses.

Sasuke growled when the alarm clock had started ringing, telling him to get up and get ready for school, but Sasuke never did get to sleep and he was cursing himself for it. If anyone thought he had a cold attitude before they were gonna see what a cold attitude really was in his eyes. After all the wasted time he still couldn't convince himself of either argument of whether he truly had feelings for Naruko or not and that pissed him off more than the lack of sleep. He trudged himself out of his house and headed towards the school full of annoying twats and crazy girls. Sasuke sighed, he already hated coming to school but this just made it so much worse and not only that but he'd have to face Naruko. He couldn't avoid her all day, they had too many classes together and usually shared detention together. They might as well take it as an extra class.

On his way there, he could hear the bickering of girls, not out of the usual and as he came closer he could distinctively hear who it was... Sakura. Also not out of the ordinary. That girl was turning into a right bully. But the second voice threw him.

"Sakura, just leave me the fuck alone, I can't be dealing with your petty bullshit today."

That was Naruko. Sasuke jerked his head around, looking for the two girls in the sea of other students quietly trying to avoid the drama this early on in the morning. It wasn't that hard to spot them. He started heading towards them, listening in to what they were saying.

"I know you did it, you whore! Karin confirmed that you and Ino showed up at her house. And even Sasuke gave me the answers I needed to be sure it was you two. Do you think I'd really let you get away with this?"

"So what? We helped you get something you were bound to contract yourself anyway."

"Very funny. Calling me petty, you hypocrite. Is this how you plan on winning Sasuke over? Cutting off the competition?"

This is when Sasuke decided to intervene.

"She doesn't need to win me over, she's dating Itachi." Sasuke said smoothly as he came closer to the girls.

Sakura's demeanor immediately changed in the boy's presence, "Yeah well, it's not like you'd be interested in her anyway, right Sasuke? Last night's date was fun, we should do it again sometime."

Sasuke looked at her with a cold glare, "You're wrong. Now go away."

Sakura looked confused as tears began to form in her eyes, "What?" She said, clutching her handbag straps tightly.

"I said fuck off." Sasuke harshly spat at her.

Sakura ran off without even thinking about it twice.

"Why'd you do that? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Naruko tried to pull her usual joke-y attitude with him but there was an underlying awkwardness from the night before.

"Wish that was the problem. I didn't get any sleep." Sasuke said, cracking his neck.

"Oh... why not?" Naruko asked, the awkward atmosphere still clung to them.

"You wanna skip school today? I don't feel like going in." Sasuke finally said, ignoring the question.

"Yeah sure, me neither." Naruko looked down to her hands as she began to fiddle with her fingers.

It was quiet as they walked the opposite way to the floods of other students head towards the school destination.

"What did you mean when you told Sakura she was wrong?" Naruko spoke up when they were all alone.

"Why wouldn't I be interested?" Sasuke answered with another question.

"If you were seriously interested in me, I think I'd know it." Naruko said, forcing a laugh out of her.

"I could say the same to you." The boy said, stopping in front of her and staring into her eyes deeply.

The blonde avoided his gaze, snapping her head to the side, only to be held back in place by Sasuke's hand.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked, finding it harder to get her words out.

"Whenever I look at you like this, I can't help myself. What do you think that means?" Sasuke said as he lowered his face to hers, almost connecting their lips.

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise before laughing at him loudly, "That you haven't been laid in a while, I guess." She said picking up her pace slightly trying to avoid his stares when she could feel her face heating up. Why did she agree to be alone with him? She needed more self control.

Sasuke joined in her laugh, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

They ended up back at Sasuke's house and he let her in politely, closing the door behind them. Offering her food or drink, they both took a seat on the couch in the living room as Sasuke put on a random movie that was left in the dvd player. Soon conversation started to flow when the two made fun of the movie's bad camera work and terrible plot with even worse acting. The conversation turned to making fun of eachother and other class mates and such until it just became about anything, erupting them in laughter before Sasuke laid his head in her lap and yawned.

"Want to take a nap?" She asked smiling down at him and running her hand through his hair. She had always wanted to do this for so long and yet right now it felt natural as if she had always done this. It was a nice feeling.

He smiled back and closed his eyes, "That feels great."

She blushed and continued to play with his hair, fighting the urge to lean down and kiss him. He looked so peaceful when his eyes were closed. Maybe he wouldn't notice if she stole a quick kiss, after all he had been doing the same to her recently.

She began to lean forward ever so slowly, trying her best not to alert him of her intentions but just as she almost had her lips against his, his eyes burst open and he smirked at her. "What are you doing?" He asked, although cursing himself for opening his eyes to her movement.

"No-nothing." She covered her mouth with her hand and pulled back up.

He pulled her hand away and pulled her down to lay next time him, "Shall we take a nap?" He said, yawning into the back of her hair, his arm already placed under her head and his other quicky snaked over her waist, making sure there was not even a tiny bit of space between them.

"It's been so long since we've been like this." Naruko said, referring to childhood days.

"Maybe we should make a habit of it..." Sasuke said, though he was falling asleep very quickly.

Naruko smiled to herself, nothing could have been better for how she was feeling right now. Maybe he cared more than he let on.

Sakura wiped the tears angrily from her cheeks. "Why did he stand up to her?!" She shouted to Karin, who sat legs crossed on the lunch table seat, on her phone.

"Do we ever talk about anything other than Sasuke?"

"What's the point in that?"

"... Nevermind. They are friends, aren't they?"

"Hardly, she's no different from us."

"Clearly she is."

"Don't say that. Fuck sake." Sakura was more than frustrated, last night she felt as though she made so much progress and now it was all for nothing.

"Have either of you two seen Naruko?" Mr. Iruka had appeared into the cafeteria and spotted the girls straight away as he entered.

"I did earlier, why?" Sakura spoke up, hiding her resentment.

"I have her book her, I was meant to return it to her but she seems to have skipped my class." Iruka said puzzled, though Naruko could be considered a trouble maker, she never missed one of his classes.

Sakura faked a smile, "I'll return it to her, I was headed her way after school anyway."

"Oh thanks, Sakura. I've seen you two around together sometimes and I would have given this to her myself but what with her not being her and the growing pile of work and meetings I have to attend I won't have any time." He admitted, returning the smile and scratching the back of his neck.

"No problem." Sakura said, holding her hands out to the book. It had a deep red leather cover, when Mr. Iruka was out of sight yet again, she opened the book and began studying the pages when a wicked smile formed on her lips and cackled escaped her mouth.

"Well, well, well. This is _interesting_, isn't it?"


End file.
